jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Fantasy
Jurassic Fantasy is a Fan-Fiction written by me under the pen name woolyboi on FanFiction.net. It is a crossover between Jurassic Park and Final Fantasy XIII The story starts off with an OC named Iain who has been trapped on Isla Sorna for three weeks. As he is fishing by the river he encounters the Spinosaurus which gives chase to him. He manages to lose the Spinosaurus by running into a herd of Hadrosaurs, before going back to the river to try and catch something before nightfall. During their journey the main characters Snow, Lightning, Sazh, Vanille, Hope and Fang, from Final Fantasy XIII are resting on the Archylte Steppe when an unknown force surrounds them before they all pass out. When they awaken they find that their weapons and l'Cie brands are gone. Vanille wanders off from the group and is attacked by a Carnotaurus. As the others come to help her another Carnotaurus arrives and begins fighting with the other on, giving the group a chance to escape. As they continue to find out what happened to them they end up getting caught in a stampede of Hadrosaurs being chased by Velociraptors. Lightning and Fang stay behind and fight one of the Raptors while the others are chased by the rest. Vanille seperates from them to go back and help Fang and Lightning only to be chased by one of the Raptors. Snow, Sazh and Hope get climb up a tree to get away from the Raptors until they lose interest. They meet back up with Lightning and Fang and they begin to search for Vanille. Vanille manages to lose the Raptor only to realise that she has know idea where the others are. As she calls out for them she meets by Iain who tells her to stop. A loud roar interrupts the two as they talk. Iain tells here to follow him as the Spinosaurus comes out and chases after them. After they lose the Spinosaurus Iain take Vanille to his shelter (the truck from the third film). Vanille explains to him about everything that had happened, though Iain has a hard time believeing her story. Iain then explains to her about Ingen and Jurassic Park and Isla Sorna. He also reveals that he became trapped on the island when an illegal plane that his friends chartered for his birthday crashed on the island and that he is the only survivor. They stay in the truck for the night and Iain tells Vanille that he will help her look for her friends. The next morning the two groups begin looking for one another.As the others look for Vanille they encounter a Stegosaurus herd and watch them in awe.Iain and Vanille decide to go back to where they first met and retrace Vanille's steps to when she got seperated. Vanille spots the Ingen compound and the two take a look to see if the others are in there. When they are leaving the building a storm hits the island trapping them in there. The others are being attacked by a group of Dilophosaurs when it hits. In the Ingen compound Iain discovers a journal written by Laura Sorkin which gives details about several cloned species by Ingen that were bred for military purposes. The two of them hear the sound of a T-rex approaching and are attacked by it. After they get away from it they find a tree to stay in for the night, while staying up there Iain comes to the realisation that hes is beginning to fall in love with Vanille. Lightning and the others find a cave to stay the night in, they hear the noise of a dinosaur from deep within the cave, though they decide not to find out what it is Link to story http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8227999/1/Jurassic_Fantasy%7CJurassic Fantasy Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction